


Training in the Yard

by Halfblood_Fiend



Series: Adaarable Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Barris being Adorable, F/M, Training, ficlet with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barris is just full of questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training in the Yard

**Author's Note:**

> Art by sometrashland on Tumblr. :D And I wuv it!

(http://halfblood-fiend.tumblr.com/post/132026560726/my-commission-piece-by-sometrashland-of-some)

 

 

“ _So_ , uhhh…Rylen?” Barris started uncertainly as he swung his practice sword through the air in wide arcs.

“Yeah, Barris?” Rylen replied nonchalantly. He had watched the younger man’s face draw pensively in the same way that told him  _exactly_ what was coming next. After the last thousand questions Barris had asked about Rylen’s relationship with the Inquisitor, he could only smile and wait patiently for his next opportunity to embarrass the lad.

“How do…how do the horns…y’know… _work?”_

“Derlin…”

“Yeah?”

“ _Verrrrry well_.”

“Oh…” Just as desired, Barris flushed bright crimson.

“How did I manage to miss  _this_ sparring session?” Keram’s voice suddenly chimed from behind them.

Rylen spun to face his woman, his fingers already pulling through his hair, and after the appreciative rove of her eyes, he flashed her a wide smile.

Behind him, Barris emitted a high-pitched squeak that would put a nug to shame.


End file.
